Change of Heart
by bloodpatternblue
Summary: "Well an introduction is in order I suppose…" The figure said raising his hands up and shrugged. His body came into view, a Saiyan tail whipped behind him. Dark Saiyan armour fit his body, two scars were present on the left side of his face, his dark eyes were piercing. Goku shook his head in amazement. Without even being told Goku knew who this man was. There was no denying it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z

A/N: Hey, thanks for choosing to read my story.

I wrote a story based on Goku meeting Bardock many years ago, I decided to re-write it it as a one shot. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Change of heart  
_Father_

For years Bardock had managed to find his spot within Hell. It was a complicated food chain so to speak. The Saiyans were, as all would expect competitive in hell, fighting their way to the top. The molten rocks, horrible smell and constant pain only fuelled the Saiyans on more. They formed classes like they always had in life.

Bardock was an elite Saiyan warrior in life as he was now in Hell. He was King Vegeta's right hand man, watching their sons fight each other and then fight alongside each other to defend the earth and their families.

Bardock felt such pride towards his youngest son. He always knew Goku would avenge their race and dominate Frieza. Watching his son turn Super Saiyan on planet Namek was the single greatest moment in his life to date. Frieza had ended up in hell, and the Saiyans were constantly battling their old lord and his minions. But the Saiyans had been in hell a long time and had a major grudge against Frieza, training day in and day out until the moment they finally met their murderer. Although they were all strong, Frieza and his father King Cold still put up a great resistance against the Saiyans. But as time went on, the Saiyans got stronger, and eventually they were the single strongest force in Hell except for the Devil and his dark angles, who kept order in Hell. They guarded the gates to King Yemma's place. Being the Devil was the highest honour in hell. The opportunity to become the devil usually only came once in a thousand years. Having that kind of power was Bardock's ultimate goal, but not for the reason that most expected.

So when he put his hand up to be nominated, most Saiyans liked the idea of him becoming the ruler of Hell except one. King Vegeta, who was told by the Devils dark angels that his power level was nothing compared to Bardock's. Bardock was the single most powerful Saiyan in Hell and he was the only Saiyan to be nominated.

In usually Other World style, the Hell nomination for the new Devil was a huge event. The 4 Kai's, King Yemma and the ogres who helped run Other World were all present. The Devil, as a crowning present got to have a fight with the over seer of heaven. God.

The victor of this nomination also got another perk. One wish to last 1 hour. This was the prize Bardock was longing for.

A tall muscular man stood proud with a halo on top of a head of spikey midnight black hair. Scared skin with a huge grin, Bardock stood waiting for the announcement of the new Devil.

"I'm coming Son."

* * *

Goku lent back and sighed. Full of food he smiled with delight. His Wife was clearing up their picnic as Gohan and Krillin stretched beside him. Goku and Gohan were living as Super Saiyans like it was a normal state. Cell was waiting at his newly made ring. There were only days left until the world faced its most powerful threat yet. And Goku was trying to let Gohan rest before his big battle.

Goku was not planning on defeating Cell; he was leaving this battle up to Gohan. For a few seconds in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Goku witness a power unimaginable, one rivalled by no other. And it came from his Son. His Son could reach further heights; ones that Goku could never have thought were possible. And the thing was, Gohan knew not of this power, had his Son felt the power Goku felt? Did he know of the level he could ascend? He felt goosebumps prickle his skin just thinking about what that power would feel like coursing through his own veins. The thought was delicious.

Like a stab through his thoughts a massive dark storm only hundreds of metres from where they sat crackled with lightning and rain. A gust of wind came at them with a violent force. Chichi stood up and screamed.

"Grab the good china Goku! We got that for our wedding present!" She squealed picking up what she could and ran for the car.

Gohan and Krillin without an invitation did the same. Goku however stood up looking toward the storm. That was no ordinary storm, a feeling came from it. One Goku had felt before, but not for a very long time. A feeling he had long forgotten, one buried deep in a place inside his heart. The place was where the Saiyan Kakarot lived. This feeling tugged at him, like a hand grabbing his shirt and pulling toward a familiar figure. Goku's mouth formed a smirk. Gohan turned and looked at his father. He recognised that face, it was one his father wore often. It meant he saw a challenge. Goku looked at Gohan and nodded. Understanding each other Goku flew off toward the dark storm.

"Goku!" Chichi screamed from the car.

* * *

Reaching the storm quickly Goku stopped mid-air in front of the dark clouds. He sensed the power level now. And just as he arrived he heard a voice in his head.

"Goku? Can you hear me?" Asked King Kai.

"King Kai, why am I not surprised to hear your voice." Goku said.

"It's a pleasure to hear from you too Goku!" King Kai spat.

"This isn't a friendly chat King Kai, who is this? A new enemy?" Asked Goku.

"Fine, you were always a lot more switched on than people gave you credit for… Goku this is someone from Other World" King Kai said.

"His power… It feels evil, it is strong isn't it?" Goku asked.

"Very strong Goku, but you don't need to worry he is not here to fight anyone. I just wanted to give you the heads up." King Kai said.

"Who is it King Kai? He feels… familiar" Goku said.

Silence fell through Goku's mind and he knew King Kai had cut off communication to him. It was strange for King Kai to give him the 'heads up'. Who from Other World would be coming to see him? And what did they want?

Goku turned towards the power level, it wasn't rising. So King Kai was right, he wasn't here to fight.

"I can sense you, you may as well come out" Goku said.

"I see, you have been warned by the Kai… He seems to have a soft spot for you. Unusual for a Kai…" The voice said.

It was deep and rugged. This man had lived a tough life. Goku imagined he had fought through most of it.

"I see you know the Kai's well, strange bunch but they are of pure heart" Goku answered.

The clouds were starting to clear. A tall figure was emerging. The silence between the two could be heard all through Other World as they watched and waited.

"Well an introduction is in order I suppose…" The figure said raising his hands up and shrugged.

His body came into view, a Saiyan tail whipped behind him. Dark Saiyan armour fit his body as his face was revealed. Two scars were present on the left side of his face, his dark eyes were piercing. Goku shook his head in amazement. Without even being told Goku knew who this man was. There was no denying it.

"No way! This is crazy, are you really my father?!" Goku asked pointing.

"Yes, it is easy to see. Even Frieza recognised you on Namek as my son. I am Bardock" Bardock said.

"Wow, crazy huh?! Bardock. We look exactly alike!" Goku laughed rubbing his hair.

"This is common for Saiyans" Bardock said.

"So how did you get here? King Kai said you were from Other World, why did King Yemma let you leave?" Goku asked sternly.

"That is a long story; I came here to meet you in person. And I just happened to have that opportunity" Bardock explained.

"Well I just finished eating, so we have time" Goku pushed.

Bardock chuckled.

"I have been given the honour of being Hells ruler… The new Devil" Bardock smirked.

"The Devil?!" Goku frowned.

"And why have you come here?!" Goku said with a warning tone.

"Relax… I only took the chance to become the Devil to meet you" Bardock explained.

Goku's body relaxed.

"Me?" Goku asked.

Bardock chuckled again.

"Yes Goku, you" He smiled.

"So you are a Saiyan, why don't you call me by my Saiyan name?" Goku asked.

"Because I know you to be Goku, not Kakarot" Bardock explained.

Goku looked down. Was this a trap? He didn't seem like a Saiyan. Although his only reference was Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz.

"I'm not like the rest you see, I learnt that mistake already" Bardock said as if reading his sons mind.

Goku looked up puzzled.

"There is a reason you and me are powerful Goku" Bardock started.

"Oh yeah and what reason is that?" He asked.

"Compassion, understanding and love" The older man said smiling.

Goku's eyes widened. He couldn't be a Saiyan let alone the Devil.

"Your Brother, Nappa, Vegeta… They will never reach the levels we can. Without love there is no winning, there is no glory" Bardock said.

"And why are you so different? What makes you think we are the same" Goku said frowning.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning, so you may trust me?" Bardock offered.

"The start?" Goku asked.

"Your Mother and I, we were pared based on power level like most Saiyan couples. There was no concept of love, only class and power. We were matched accordingly as to further the race better. I always managed to make your mother angry" Bardock said slightly blushing.

Goku started laughing, he imagined he looked the same when talking about Chichi. Bardock looked at his son and laughed.

"That sounds familiar, making them angry" Goku said.

"When she had Radditz she feel ill, she almost died. I really could never forgive him for that. And we never became close he and I" Bardock said.

Goku remembered his older brother, was that the reason Radditz was so cold and evil?

"And when your Mother found out she was pregnant with you, she knew what it would mean. We both did. And I guess it was easier to accept her fate than face it together. We grew apart and I became obsessed with power. It was the easy way out" Bardock said looking up at a couple of birds flying past playing together.

He looked back at his Son.

"You see you can't show emotion as a Saiyan, it is a form of weakness" Bardock said.

"I gathered as much, Vegeta reminds me often it is my weakness" Goku said.

"But what he hasn't realised is that not showing it is his weakness" Bardock chuckled.

"So what makes you different from the rest? Why are we the same when you never showed emotion?" Goku asked.

"When you were born your Mother had died, I only saw you briefly before leaving on a mission. As is fates way that mission would change me, make me see the world differently. I was hit with a technique of the native from the planet we were taking over. It gave me a power to see my own fate, to see what was to become of me and my destiny. And it showed me the destruction of Vegeta-sei." Bardock said.

"Frieza…" Goku commented.

"Yes, he knew one of us would one day rise against him. He couldn't risk it so he destroyed us. I saw this, and I also saw something else" Bardock said.

"I saw my son; defeat Frieza with the whole of our race behind him. It was truly a site to see! And after seeing this, I accepted my fate. I knew you would escape Frieza and eventually take him on and win, I knew the only reason you would win against him was because you were truly pure of heart" Bardock smirked.

"I once detested the thought of being a Saiyan, I was not like them. I was not a murderer; I did not hurt the innocent. But after what I saw on Namek, I saw a lonely Prince, who only wanted power to destroy the person who took everything from him and I began to understand the Saiyans. And now they are as much as a part of me as this world is. I am their defender, I am their brother, their son…" Goku said.

Bardock felt a lump form in his throat. He thought his son would somehow detest him as well. Bardock must admit he had done bad things, but he had changed. He was no longer like that and he was starting to see that Goku believed this as well.

"I am glad you feel this way, because the Saiyan race holds you up as their champion… Much to King Vegeta's disgust"! Bardock said with a hearty laugh.

"Vegeta's dad? Oh man I can only Imagine what he is like…" Goku said contemplating him.

"It isn't hard to see that those two are cut from the same block. Vegeta gets much of his pride and stubbornness from his father" Bardock said.

"No kidding, but how do you know Vegeta? Did you have a premonition about him also?" Goku finally asked.

"No, for a long time now we have been watching you from Hell, your battle with Radditz, Nappa and Vegeta. The battle on Namek where you turned Super Saiyan, and the battle you now face with Cell… We also saw your time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Gohan; I see your son is as much as a fighter as you. That hidden strength he possesses is outstanding" Bardock smirked.

"Wow, you have seen it all… But how?" Goku asked.

"There is a wizard in Other World, he claims to have died before his time. He is a senile old thing! Blabs on about his brother who will bring on a horrible destruction like no other…" Bardock shrugged.

"And he showed you our fights?" Goku asked.

"Yes after much persuading we managed to get him to show us" Bardock said.

"Wow that's so cool!" Goku laughed.

"I see you have mastered the form of Super Saiyan?" Bardock said slightly impressed.

"Yes, it is something new I'm trying" Goku explained.

"Excellent plan, and will this help achieve what you hope Gohan will eventually become?" Bardock asked.

Goku smirked.

"You saw that too" Goku said not as a question but a statement.

"Yes, just amazing. That boy is a true Saiyan… It gave me a rush of excitement I have not felt in years!" Bardock said.

"So you think it will work? Against Cell?" Goku asked.

"I'm sorry, that I cannot answer… Gohan's, Cell's, Yours and this worlds fate has already been decided. I cannot interfere even if I wanted to" Bardock shrugged.

"That's a shame, damn your opinion could have been helpful" Goku said disappointed.

"You already think that highly of me? After a few minutes of discussion?" Bardock asked.

"I guess you could say I have a knack for that sort of thing. Besides you don't get to be the Devil unless you are an excellent warrior…" Goku said.

"I see, and you are right. I have earnt it and the powers it comes with" Bardock said smirking.

* * *

Cell looked over to the west. A great power had come from nowhere and it had caught the monsters attention. He also felt Goku fly toward it. What was that Saiyan playing at now? Surely it could not be any of the fighters from this planet. But the power felt different, obviously stronger than anything Cell had felt yet. It was not from this planet, or from this plain either. Flicking his sense of curiosity Cell decided to pay Goku and this mysterious fighter a visit.

He took off with a great flash of light toward Bardock and Goku.

* * *

"Frieza has learnt his place in Hell, by the time he and his father arrived we were one of the most powerful bunch in Hell" Bardock said.

"Wow, amazing so you all kept up training?" Goku asked.

"We did, as you and Vegeta for inspiration we wanted to fight any and all contesters you threw our way. Living a life time of regret we all decided that we would give the evil of the universe a second arse whopping!" Bardock smiled.

"Awesome! That's great, so is my mother now with you?" Goku asked.

"Actually, your mother… She was different. Besides yourself she was the only Saiyan to not enter Hell" Bardock explained.

"She didn't? Where did she end up?" Goku asked curious.

"She went to heaven" Bardock said simply.

"Oh, so you guys never got to talk?" Goku asked.

"No, and it is my biggest regret" Bardock admitted.

"Well when my time comes and I go to heaven I will tell her for you" Goku smiled.

"Well my time is about up, I only was granted an hour to meet you Goku and it has been the best of my life" He said to his son.

"It was great to meet you Dad" Goku said smiling

Bardock laughed at the thought.

"Goku, you are more than I ever imagined you to be. I must be the proudest father in the whole universe and Other World" Bardock said holding out his hand.

Goku took it and they shook hands for the very first time. Goku laughing grabbed his Father into an embrace that could only be described as an emotional moment for Bardock. This had given the Saiyan hope for his own soul.

Letting go the Saiyan men leant back. Goku still smiling gave a thumbs up as his father started to disappear back to Hell. They were waving goodbye to each other just as Cell arrived. Getting a glimpse of Bardock just before he finally disappeared from earth Cell gasped as if seeing a mirror image of Goku.

"Who was that?!" Cell demanded.

It couldn't have been Goku? The power coming from that person was terrifying even to Cell.

"Cell what you just saw was the future, that there was the person who is going to defeat you!" Goku said smirking.

Of course he was telling the truth, once he reached Hell Goku knew his Father would destroy the monster a second time. But the look on Cells face told him that cell thought Bardock was Goku.

"Impossible! No one can destroy me!" Cell shouted.

"We will see Cell…" Goku said with a new feeling of hope.

He used instant transmission back to his family and left Cell with his own thoughts.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!  
Thanks for reading


End file.
